The Power of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Leah and I are in my room when we hear Shrek calling for help. His father and the Ogre Protection Unit are trying to take over Aria along with Charming so we have to go to my kingdom to stop them before it's too late...


The power of Friendship 

A/N- This is a fic to do with me and my friend Leah having to go to my kingdom Aria to stop the Ogre Protection Unit from taking over as well as Charming. I hope you guys enjoy.

Leah and I were in my room playing Guitar Hero. We'd became friends through a creative writing site called She had chestnut hair, brown skin, wore black clothes and had blue eyes.

But in the middle of the game, I heard somebody calling for help. It was Shrek. It was coming from Aria. "What do you think is wrong?" Leah asked. "I'm not sure. We'd better go check it out." I replied. "How do we even we get to Aria in the first place?" Leah asked. "Don't worry. I created it. You have to believe in magic and the unseen." I answered as we held hands. "We believe in magic!" we said softly.

Suddenly waves of magic surrounded us and we vanished. In Aria Ogre Child was locked up in a dungeon. "I hope Carley and her friend gets here. They're the only ones who can free Shrek and me from this place. I hope those Ogre Protection Ubit losers haven't captured Jen yet." she thought as she struggled against her shackles. Mariott had escaped from Duloc with the Ogre Protection Unit and had allied himself with the evil beings in Aria. He'd taken some of their magic from them for himself.

Leah smiled as she and Carley appeared in Saika's forest. "Are we in Aria yet?" Leah asked her. "Yep. We're in Saika's forest." Carley replied as Saika appeared. "You're the one who created this kingdom and us!" she said to Carley. "Yes I am. Why is all this darkness in Aria?" she asked her as faeries surrounded her. "Somebody named Mariott came here with the Ogre Protection Unit. They took Ogre Child. I think they want Aria to be theirs." she explained. They then saw Jen appear. He was the Ogarian Knight and Ogre Child's husband. "Those Ogre Protection Unit losers! They ambushed Shrek, Ogre Child and me with an army of Fury Goblins but their power was increased than before. Mariott also took her Ogreix!" he said angrily as his eyes glowed with Ogreix.

Carley put a hand on his armoured shoulder. "Don't worry. We've beaten Mariott and his losers before." Leah reassured him. But then the full moon came out in the night sky. Leah then transformed into her were wolf self. Jen and the others were worried. "Don't be afraid. Leah won't hurt you. She may look like a were wolf but she's still herself inside." Carley explained to them. Saika calmed down about it.

But Mariott had seen them and was furious. He had taken over the castle and was spreading darkness over Aria and using his officers as his police. He was in the torture chamber with Shrek his son. He was trying to break his spirit but was having a hard time.. "You won't win Dad! My friends are going to take care of you like before." Shrek said as Mariott's guys took him back to the dungeon. Ogre Child knew that there was something she and the others were hiding from Carley. "What is it?" Shrek asked her.

"She's the Princess of Aria. The prophecy says that the Princess was born under the dragon in the Chinese and Celtic zodiacs and Carley was born under both. Jen and I along with the others hid this from her so she could live a normal life but we need the Princess of Aria's powers to save this realm." she answered him. He was amazed to hear that. He'd knew that Carley was special somehow but not royalty especially since she was disabled.

"You're sworn to secrecy about this, okay? I know you want to tell her but we must wait until the right time." she replied. Leah then saw something run up and hug Carley. "Izz! I can't believe you're here!" she said excitedly. "What is he?" Leah asked her staring at Izz. "He's a Psammead, a Sand Faerie. They can grant wishes to humans but they only last until sunset but he lost his magic long ago." she explained as Izz fell asleep in her arms. Leah watched as her friend fell asleep. She wondered what Mariott wanted to do to her friend's realm...


End file.
